Sirena
Sirena is one of the main characters in Mako: Island of Secrets. Sirena is the mediator and the peacekeeper between Nixie and Lyla. She's a really beautiful soul and bit naïve, but that can sometimes work to her disadvantage. Background Sirena grew up in the Mako Island pod, and has been Nixie's best friend since they were hatchlings. She is very close to her sister Aquata and is very upset when she and the pod left her, Lyla and Nixie by themselves on Mako to sort things out. Personality Sirena is a little naïve, very trusting, can be unsure of herself at times and is easily treated like a doormat. Where Nixie is the leader, Sirena is the follower. She is loyal almost to a fault. She's a little clumsy and of all three mermaids, struggles with legs the most. Sirena is initially cautious around Lyla, but quickly realizes that they'll all need to stick together to succeed on land. With Nixie and Lyla always at each others' throats, Sirena plays the role of mediator, but often wishes she wasn't stuck in the middle. Although she's normally patient with them, sometimes it all gets too much and Sirena snaps, Lyla and Nixie don't want to be around when Sirena loses her temper!. Although the others rarely pay attention to what Sirena has to say, she has sometimes come out of left field with a streak of genius that can help them find their way out of sticky situations. As the series progresses, placid Sirena gradually earns the other mermaids' respect as an important member of the group. Appearance Sirena has golden blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. She is medium height and very slim. Sirena wears girly, dressy clothing often in pinks or whites or blues. Mermaid Powers Sirena possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after physical contact of water. Once her body is completely dry, she turns back into a human along with the outfit she was wearing before she transformed. As a mermaid, Sirena has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold their breath for more than fifteen minutes, and possibly dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being. Invisibility She used it in Zac's Garage so that she wouldn't be spotted by Zac's parents in "Getting Legs". Hydrokinesis In "Zac Returns to Mako", Sirena makes the boat move by controlling the water while she was swimming. Hydro-Thermokinesis In "Meeting Rita", Sirena helps Lyla and Nixie to dry Zac. Siren Singing In "The Siren", she sings the Enchantment Song to David which was meant for Zac and the song made him follow Nixie and want to please her until she broke the enchantment with a particular shell. Telekinesis In "Aquata Returns", Sirena uses this power to send the Trident out of Zac's hands and into the water and Nixie and Sirena were then shown using this power to send Zac flying. Atmokinesis Sirena is shown using this power in "Battlelines" to make a storm in a jar, she makes the cloud but loses control over it. Trivia * Sirena was the first one to get a Moon Ring, which was given to her by her sister Aquata. * She refers to humans as "land people". * She, like Nixie, can speak dolphin language. * Her name "Sirena" refers to the Sirens, a fish/human womans which has a beautiful voice. However, Sirena is a Siren. * She makes bracelets out of shells. * Her name is pronounced Serena, often a spelling mistake made by fans. * She has many things in common with Rita: both have fallen in love with humans and both have felt weak because of the trident in the same episode. *She is the only mermaid out of the three original that will appear in season 2. *She is the only main mermaid to have a family member. Sirena's Gallery File:Sirena.jpg File:Sirena Underwater.jpg File:Sirena Tailed.jpg File:Sirena underwater.jpg File:David and Sirena.JPG File:sirena.JPG File:Sirena.png File:Sirena looking into the moonlight.jpg File:Sirena's Story.jpg File:Sirena underwater.JPG File:aquata and sirena.jpg File:Sirena freeing Nixie.jpg File:Carly.png File:Sirena and her bracelets.jpg File:Sirena and Aquata.jpg File:Sirena1.JPG File:Sirena00.JPG File:sirena7.JPG File:sirenaunderwater.JPG File:sirenamermaid1.JPG File:Eviesirena.JPG File:Only As Young As You Feel.png File:Sirena1.jpg File:Sirena2.jpg File:Sirena3.jpg File:DavidSirena.jpg File:sirenasinging.JPG File:Sirena Looking.jpg File:sirena333.JPG References Category:Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Current Merpeople Category:Merpeople Category:Acquaintances of Zac Blakely Category:Secret keepers Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 1 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 2